Things can only get better
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Tidus is known as the biggest flirt in school, any girl is fighting at the chance to get next to him, let alone date him. So what happens when Yuna shows up and steals his heart? PAIRINGS! YxT, SxL, RxG
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so here's my new story

**Hey, so here's my new story. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, and that I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I'm updating when I can. So I hope you enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I would be doing other things if I owned Final Fantasy x-2, but I don't, I only own the plot, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**THINGS CAN ONLY GET BETTER…**

**Chapter 1**

Yuna and Rikku stood in front of the mirror looking themselves over for the first day of school.

"I still can't believe your dad let take your senior year here. It's going to be so much fun now that you're here Yunie!"

Rikku kept jumping up and down hugging her cousin, who was a little overwhelmed by her excitement.

"I know I didn't think he would. Now I get to be with you for more than three days every other month!"

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"Well we better hurry; otherwise we are going to end up being late!"

The girls hurried to school before the bell rang. Yuna picked up her schedule, only to have Rikku snatch it up.

"Yunie, we have all the same classes together."

Yuna wasn't really listening as she was staring at the sexy blonde that just walked through the door.

"Rikku who's that?"

"Oh that's Tidus, he's the star player of our blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes. He's also known as the schools playboy."

_Star player huh…he's really cute, and walking this way. What do I do?_

"You wanna meet him?"

"Wha-uh sure."

"Hey Tidus, come over here!"

"Hey Rikku, whose this cutie you brought today?"

Yuna started to blush, because no one in Bevelle ever called her that, or anyone for that matter.

"My name is Yuna, nice to meet you."

"Yuna? I like that name. So where are you from?"

"I used to live in Bevelle, but came here with Rikku to start my senior year."

"Well I guess Zanarkand High has been blessed to have a beauty like you walk these halls."

He gave her a smile and a wink that made her melt and blush even harder.

"Well, I have to show Yuna some things before gym starts, so see ya later T."

"Yea, so I guess I'll see ya during Blitzball Yuna?"

"Yea, see ya then Tidus."

Tidus watched them walk down the hall, mostly looking at Yuna…and her butt."

_Sure can't wait to see __that__ in a blitzball uniform._

**Sorry for the shortness, and for how crappy this sounds. I'm ever good with opening chapters, but I will make the rest much better. I'm rating this story M for language and a possible lemon in the future, or more. Anyway please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I came with a fast update on this one, because I couldn't help myself

**Hey, I came with a fast update on this one, because I couldn't help myself. Unfortunately, I'm going to Amarillo on Friday, which means no updates till next week…sobs…but I will keep working on them while I'm gone, so that way I can update as fast as possible. I also can't take any beta requests while I'm gone…if you have sent me a request, my email has had problems, I fixed it a few hours ago, so everything that I should have gotten 3 days ago is just now coming in, sorry about that! Anyway, about this chapter…not really all that proud of it, I mean I think it's better than the first, but not quite what I expected, I hope your reviews make me change my mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Square Enix does…I just like to borrow the characters for fun! **

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, Rikku these uniforms are a little short."

"Well that's what we get for letting perverted men make them."

"Well, I'm really glad you taught me how to play blitzball, who knows what would have happened."

"That's what I'm here for…to look out for you."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around, like me looking out for you?"

"Umm…."

_Meanwhile…_

"Heads up Shuyin!"

"Whoa! Geez, Tidus can't you wait until I get into the spherepool?

"I would, but all you're doing is making out with Lenne."

"What's it to ya? Not like you aren't feeling up on every girl you can."

"Oh shut up and get your ass over here. We need to go over our strategy, its girls versus guys today!"

_A few minutes later…_

Tidus was making a straight run to the goal, but Yuna, Rikku, and Lenne came up and blocked him. Now being the show off he is, he was going to shoot for a goal. He swam up a little bit and let go of the ball getting ready to kick it, but Rikku came up and stole it, then passed it to Yuna, who kicked it all the way to score the winning goal!** (Most likely would never happen, but hey, this is ****my**** story ) **

Everyone swam to the top; Tidus was in shock, because no one has ever done that to him before, not even during an actual game.

"Whoa, Yuna how did you do that?"

"Rikku and I practiced all summer, making sure when we played that we would win."

Shuyin swam up to Tidus hitting him on the back a little too hard.

"Well, looks like you finally got some competition huh?"

"Yea, but I sure am lucky it's someone as cute as you."

As he said this, everyone started to leave the pool, leaving them last. Yuna turned around to get out, but Tidus saw this as an opportunity to get some action. No one was around so he reached out his hand and grabbed her butt.

Yuna was shocked at what he just did and blushed as she jumped a little. Tidus saw her reaction and decided to go a little farther, since she didn't stop him. He rubbed his hand along her thigh going in between her legs.

"Tidus, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to feel what the body of an angel was like."

"Well, that's nice, but you've only met this angel today."

"I know, but looking into your eyes makes it feel like a lifetime."

"Ugh, well…"

Their faces were inches apart, so close they could feel the breath of one another. Their lips started forward almost touching…

"Yunie hurry up or we'll be late for homeroom!"

They quickly parted upon the call of Rikku, each of their faces covered in a deep crimson blush.

"I better get going, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Actually I noticed that we have the same schedule, so we'll see each other all day. See you soon."

They both got out of the pool to go change, Yuna was still blushing like mad, and what perfect timing for Rikku to be there.

"Yunie, what was that all about?"

"You and Tidus looked like you were about to kiss."

"I don't know what you're talking about we were just talking."

"Don't lie to me, your blush says everything."

"Nothing happened Rikku, we were just talking."

"Sure, whatever."

_Later…_

The rest of the day was going pretty smoothly, Tidus was still being a playboy around her, but neither acted any different than this morning, and they sure were not about to talk about what happened between them. Now they were sitting in history class, last class of the day. Tidus found it really boring, but Yuna always found it interesting.

"Tidus!"

"Huh, what?"

"Since you seem to be paying so much attention today, why don't you tell us if a pyerfly is an actual person, or just the soul?"

"Well, when a person dies…the pyerfly is uh…"

Yuna raised her hand, saving Tidus from complete embarrassment.

"Yes Yuna?"

"Well, a pyerfly is the person's soul, and because of that when you go to the farplane, you can see the person just as they were before."** (I think that's right…I sure hope so.)**

"Thank you Yuna. Tidus you could learn something from Yuna, and that's why I'm going to make her you tutor for the next test, since you need a B on it to stay on the blitzball team."

Yuna looked at Tidus who was smiling at her in a very sexy way, so sexy infact she had to look away before she melted right then and there.

After class Tidus ran up to Yuna who was talking to Rikku and Lenne.

"Hey Yuna."

"Hey Tidus."

"I was wondering when I should come over?"

"Oh, well I'm busy today, but you can come over tomorrow after school."

"Alright, I can't wait, but I gotta get to practice, so see ya. Later Rikku and Lenne."

As he ran off, Yuna turned around to see Rikku and Lenne staring at her.

"What?"

"Come over? Yuna what have you two been doing exactly?"

"Yunie you aren't planning to do-"

"No! Why would you think that? You see our teacher made me his tutor."

"Yunie are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Before Lenne could ask her something, she felt a pair of strong muscular arms encircle her waist.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey babe."

They gave each other a soft, yet passionate, kiss.

"Shuyin, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"What you don't want to see me?"

"No! I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"It's alright, he thinks I'm at the bathroom, but that was three minutes ago."

"Get going, you don't detention."

"Alright you win, see ya."

Yuna spoke up after that little moment.

"If you want I will tell the both of you what happened today since you seem to be so curious."

Lenne and Rikku's faces glowed with excitement as they followed her, but little did they know, two very jealous girls stood by the lockers and heard every word.

"I can't believe this. How can Tidus be interested in a little brat like her?"

"She has no idea what she just got herself into."

Both girls looked at each other as they grinned evilly…

**One quick thing, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! 41 hits for the first chapter! Make me feel happy when I come back and see a whole lot of reviews in my mail!**

**-Love Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry for the incredibly long absence of mine. So many things have happened lately like school, my brother getting engaged, and the massive writer's block I had. I've been just a **_**little**_** bit busy, but today I finally knew what I could do for chapter 4 here. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review afterward; they make me feel all warm inside. ;-)**

The next day Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna were sitting I homeroom talking, killing time until the bell rang. Lenne and Shuyin were off doing something…it's probably best we don't know the details.

"Yunie, want to go to the mall after school? They have this shirt that I have to buy."

"Sorry Rikku, I can't. Remember, me and playboy over here have to study."

Tidus came in by this point saying, "I for one am not about to let you take away my chance of 'studying' away Rikku."

He earned a slap in the face from Rikku for saying that.

"Don't talk like that, and if I found out you did anything to her, just know that I'll be the first one in line to kick your ass!"

"Okay, sorry. Geez, I thought you had a sense of humor, I wasn't going to anything like that to her…not yet anyway."

"Don't worry Rikku, if he tries anything, I'll just use that move you taught me."

"I'd like to see some of those moves of yours on me, preferably in my bed."

"Perv!" Rikku shouted and started to chase him around the room, earning them quite a few stares from the rest of the class.

"All right Rikku, don't kill him my classroom, there would just be too much paperwork, and I already have plenty of that."

"Fine, but in the hall he's dead!"

So another school day down, and another day that he got away from Rikku, Tidus couldn't wait to get to Yuna's.

"Hey Shuyin, does this look alright, or should I wear something else?"

"Well, _sis_, what you're wearing looks just fine."

"Ha Ha. really funny, I just want to look good."

"You really like this girl, huh?"

"Yea, I do. There's just something about her that's so different, but a good kind of different."

Shuyin thought about what he just said, and remembered him saying the same thing the first time he saw Lenne, like in the one moment, he just knew she was the one. It was a little strange to hear it from Tidus, but nice all the same.

"Hey, stop worrying, some how I think if you walked over there, looking like you just got out of bed, she'd still think you look hot."

"You think so? Not that I'm going to do that, but…well you know what I'm saying'."

"Yea, I know what you're saying'." _ Just don't get hurt again, please don't get hurt again…_

Turns out Shuyin was right, it didn't matter how he looked, cause' they still had a great time. Tidus couldn't believe how comfortable it was to be around Yuna. He hadn't felt this good since Emma.

_Emma_…it seemed like so long ago, but in reality, it was only 2 years ago. 2 years ago, he fell in love with her, thinking she felt the same, until she broke his heart. Every one knew he cared a lot about her, but he never told anyone that he loved her, they never actually realized just how hard he took that break up. Then again, finding her during a passionate moment in her bedroom with another guy, wasn't that great of a situation.

He didn't ever want to have that feeling again, he never used to be the playboy he is now, He used to never want to be involved with someone unless it was serious. Now he never want to look for that, a quick fuck, well you can never get that close to someone when you do that, so your heart can never be broken.

Now, Yuna walks into his life, and his old ways are coming back, she's been here for what, 2 weeks now? He hasn't even thought about all the offers for sex he's gotten, only about her, he's come to the decision that he wasn't let her get away from him.

**Sorry that it's a little short and the endings kind of messy, but I hope you still like it! **

**Reviews of all kinds are appreciated, even if they're flames. ;-)**


End file.
